Some vehicles include a turbocharger system with one or more turbochargers. Typically, turbochargers include a turbine wheel and a compressor wheel mounted on a common shaft and carried within isolated turbine and compressor housings, respectively. The turbine wheel may be driven in rotation by exhaust gas output by the engine. This, in turn, rotates the compressor wheel for compressing air that is fed to the combustion chambers of the engine. Accordingly, the turbocharger may provide a performance boost and increased efficiency to the engine.
Exhaust gas flow through the turbocharger system may change depending on the operating conditions of the engine. For example, in lower-load conditions, exhaust gas mass flow may be relatively low. In contrast, in higher-load conditions, exhaust gas mass flow may be relatively high. Also, exhaust gas flow may be different during engine startup as compared to when the engine has been running for some time. Other operating conditions may affect exhaust gas flow as well.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved turbocharger system that regulates the flow of exhaust gas in a variety of operating conditions. For example, it is desirable to provide an improved valve assembly for a turbocharger system that effectively controls the flow of exhaust gas, wherein input forces for actuating the valve are relatively low, and wherein exhaust gas leakage through the valve assembly is relatively low. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background discussion.